XER TECH
"all that we have become is bureaucrats engorged by debauchery, scientists enslaved to their abominations and citizens now lost in the horror that is this city. Perhaps it is best that we go gentle into this night" - Eric Red Introduction X.E.R Tech was a corporation formed at the very beginning resource crisis around 2020. They would eventually pull through to become one of the strongest corporations turned nations after the crisis. After that they would be the only remaining government left in the world. The power they could use at their height is nothing but unimaginable to the common person. XER Tech never had a true public identity that many modern corporations have. They were initially know to be a joint research corporation between the United States and Japan. However after their rise to power during the crisis did they begin to subdivide. XER Tech soon brought in all human resources that it needed to run a government. Lawyers, politicians, management became the new face of XER Tech. Although they still called themselves a corporation they became more akin to a totalitarian government than anything else. But eventually they would leave Earth and move to the Dark City where they would live from now on. They continued their goal as a government and even worked on their original research. However in the end when the Ambrosia Virus consumed the city did the company all but fade away. Barely the company holds on in the shadows a fragment of what they once were continuing their ancient research from so long ago on Earth. Creation The Resource Crisis was what prompted many different nations of the time to begin work on finding a solution. Earth's natural resources were on track to dry up by 2030 and clean energy wouldn't fill the massive increasing demand. Thus this prompted a join cooperation between Japan and the United States to get to work on finding a new energy source for their nations. However there was no advancements in those years and the resources dried up. Billions of people all around the earth began to fight each other for resources and survival. Nations destroyed nations leaving some parts of the land nothing more than desert and glass. However it was in the middle of this destruction in 2035 that there was a large, but not devastating, meteor that hit southern Texas. XER Tech which had been mocked for being useless all these years went to investigate. What the corporation found was that the meteor that was about 50 feet tall and contained this mysterious liquid. XER Tech found out that the liquid simply generated enough electricity to power much more than what was needed. The company quickly built a small cylindrical machine about 1 foot long that created enough electricity to power a country. A tiny machine could power the entire united states and then a bit more, the company had enough liquid to make thousands more. In the short span of a few weeks the company had built fantastical weapons that would be impossible otherwise. The company marched throughout the United States causing a rebellion with their energy and weapons. The government was taken in under a month and the only country in the world with any electricity was Japan and the United States. Other corporations around the world, primarily in Europe and China, had risen up and supplied electricity to their countries. However their methods were barely effective and it had to be rationed cautiously while in comparison XER Tech controlled countries were living a quality of living unknown to any part of history. The company had many fantastical ideas now coming into their mind but one reigned supreme, The Dyson Ring. A large metal ring surrounding the sun was the original concept but it was later changed to surround the solar system. Drones,engineers and so on for years were sent to the rim of the solar system building this almost impossible projects. In the year 2103 the remaining countries tried in a last ditch effort to resupply their nations. They all declared war on X.E.R Tech trying desperately to claim just one Ambrosia Engine for themselves. None even made it close as they were bombarded with rail gun shots from across the world. In just a month the entire world was under X.E.R Tech control causing humanity to now be unified under the flag of the corporation. Government The corporation had a new dilemma when it had finally taken over the Earth and all its countries. The leaders of the company were scientists, researchers and managers with no experience with public leadership. Precedent for the rest of its existence would be set in place after its domination of the world. The CEO of the company took a note from previous successful empire builders like Alexander The Great and the Persian Empire. The world was divided into five sectors which were, America, Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia. A popular representative usually a minor politician from that region was selected and made into a consul. The consul's job was technically simple, run your sector effectively. This would seem complicated but by the world being under the company did that allow everyone to effectively have free electricity, protection and a good quality of life. This sets the precedent that the company itself has a incredibly hands off approach to government in general. However by the time the company was mostly situated in The Dark City did they start to create and enforce laws that before were handled by consuls. Human Genome Act of 3130 The Human Genome Act of 3130 was a law that was forced by the CEO himself to combat the rampant biological modification of the time. It was extremely popular during this time to get modification done on a less human scale. The simple skin color, iris shape and bio luminescent tattoo's were not enough and people experimented with stranger modifications. Anthromorphic animals, fangs, claws, feathers and so much more became the new fad as people saw famous actors and stars get them. The law was firmly and quickly passed and the famous percentage was known all through out the city. "All citizens of XER Tech must be compromised of at least 51% base human DNA" All the radical citizens who were not prepared for the new law were hunted down mercilessly by a new special police force called Enforcers. Carrying the best weapons and technology they walked the streets making absolute sure that no one dipped down below that magic number. Human Purity Act of 3152 The Human Genome Act of 3130 was fairly popular after the initial bloodbath was done and people became accustomed to the law. However without corporate approval did Matilda Owens enact this unofficial law which was enforced by DAXTAR. "All citizens of XER Tech must be compromised of at least 91% base human DNA" This law was the most outrageous thing and every single leading official at the company was seething with anger. This law nearly guaranteed DAXTAR the ability to kill any human being in the city for it was so rare to see a human without even little modification. Traditional police forces and the standing robotic army for the company didn't do anything because of legislative disputes since they were never used for internal threats before. In practice however DAXTAR did not kill every human but merely use it as a way to eliminate and capture any human they needed. Illegal Weapons Act of 3160 As the riots began to grow in intensity with every growing year did the company fear the billions of rioters attaining weapons. Weapons of all kinds were easily accessible with the most minimal legislation to ensure capitalist profits. However when people began to form militias to fight the Corporate Defense Force did they begin to crack down on it. "All citizens of XER Tech are not allowed to possess any weapon or object that may be used to harm another" The law was vague but that was the intended point of it. It allowed the company to eliminate any person with a semblance of a weapon. By this time the city was in chaos which can be seen from the increasingly more insane laws being created.